Skorpion i Róża
by marandile
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Scorpius Malfoy zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Choć jego dziadek jest zbulwersowany, chłopiec ma powody by się cieszyć: jednym z nich jest rudowłosa córka Weasley'ów. Jednakże zdeterminowany Lucjusz Malfoy zrobi wszystko, by utrudnić wnukowi kontakt ze szlamą.
1. Rozdział I

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wyjrzał przez okno Ekspresu Londyn–Hogwart, za którym mknął obfity w zieleń krajobraz angielskiej wsi. Szare oczy chłopca były skupione na widoku zewnątrz, lecz jego umysł – na wszystkim innym. Myśli Scorpiusa wypełniały same zmartwienia.

To będzie jego pierwszy rok w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Chłopiec był pewien, że reszta pierwszorocznych cieszyła się z tego, ale on, wręcz przeciwnie – ze strachu niemal skręcało go w żołądku.

Będąc jedynym synem słynnego Dracona Malfoya i Astorii Greengrass, Scorpius miał powód by się martwić. Jego ojciec, były śmierciożerca, zawsze jasno stawiał sprawę przyszłości syna w szkole: Scorpius zostanie Ślizgonem, tak jak wszyscy Malfoyowie.

Chłopiec był prawie pewny, że będzie w Slytherinie, jednak gdzieś w środku miał ku temu małe wątpliwości. Co, jeśli przydzielą go do innego domu? Czy jego własny ojciec mógłby go wydziedziczyć? Wpatrywał się w swoje ręce, złożone na nowych szatach. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, a palce drżały. Scorpius wiedział, że poczucie niepewności nie opuści go aż do momentu gdy Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknie: „Slytherin".

Choć w głębi duszy Scorpius od zawsze czuł nieśmiałe pragnienie by być innym niż ojciec. Przez całe życie był nieustannie porównywany do Dracona – wszyscy twierdzili, że są identyczni. Ale on wiedział lepiej. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie taki jak jego ojciec. W pewnym sensie chciał się od tego uwolnić, cieszył się nawet na myśl, że mógłby być w innym domu; W Ravenclawie, a może nawet w Gryffindorze.

Gryffindor. Draco nie cierpiał Gryffindoru. Scorpiusa przerażała wizja tego, co by się stało, gdyby właśnie tam wylądował, ale jednocześnie ta strona jego duszy, która pragnęła niezależności, mówiła mu, że byłoby mu tam dobrze. Aż ciepło zrobiło mu się na sercu gdy wyobraził sobie siebie w czerwono-złotych szatach tego słynącego z waleczności domu.

Scorpius błyskawicznie zepchnął tę wizję jak najdalej w pamięć. Bez sensu było myśleć, marzyć o takich rzeczach, skoro i tak zostanie przydzielony do Slytherinu. Był w końcu jednym z Malfoyów.

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok, rozejrzał się po pustym przedziale i poczuł się bardzo osamotniony. Był zbyt zestresowany, by nawiązywać jakiekolwiek znajomości i zadowolony postanowił siedzieć sam w jednym z tylnych przedziałów. Ale teraz, po niespełna godzinie od odjazdu, zaczynał żałować tej decyzji. Miał ochotę z kimś porozmawiać – nie ważne kto by to był, ani do jakiego domu chciałby należeć.

Podczas gdy osamotnienie wisiało nad nim niczym chmura, myśli Scorpiusa powędrowały spowrotem do chwili kiedy wsiadał do pociągu.

Nie spieszył się zbytnio, by się w nim znaleźć i w efekcie był jednym z ostatnich, którzy do niego weszli. Gdy mijał kolejne, wypełnione już przedziały, przed oczami mignęła mu rudowłosa dziewczyna siedząca w jednym z nich w towarzystwie, jak zauważył Scorpius, dzieciaków Potterów. Zwrócił na nią uwagę wcześniej, na platformie, widział nawet jej ojca, też rudego, jak wskazał na niego i powiedział coś do dziewczyny.

Scorpius zastanawiał się, co to było, ale nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chciał wiedzieć. Pociągnął ojca za rękaw i zapytał, kim jest rodzina, którą spróbował dyskretnie wskazać.

– To Weasleyowie – odpowiedział nonszalancko Draco w chwili gdy matka chłopca chyba po raz setny tego ranka poprawiała szaty. Scorpius był zbyt zdenerwowany, by próbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej i poprzestał na skinieniu głową w kierunku dziewczyny kiedy mijał ją w pociągu.

Chłopiec został przywołany do teraźniejszości przez ciche stuknięcie w drzwi jego przedziału. Spojrzawszy w górę zobaczył starą czarownicę pchającą wózek wypełniony masą najróżniejszych łakoci. Z rosnącym apetytem, Scorpius sięgnął po kilka galeonów ze swojej niewielkiej sakiewki i kupił pudełko czekoladowych żab.

Podziękowawszy czarownicy, Scorpius zamknął drzwi i wrócił na miejsce. Otworzył opakowanie z pierwszą żabą i zobaczył, że dołączona do niej karta kolekcjonerska zawiera wizerunek Dumbledore'a. Scorpius wiedział o nim wiele z opowieści matki. Mówiła, że jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w historii i że zginął w wojnie z Voldemortem. Astoria stanowczo zakazała synowi rozmawiać o Dumbledorze z ojcem. Pewnego razu Scorpius przypadkiem wspomniał o nim i doznał szoku, gdy Draco usiadł w fotelu i zaczął płakać. Chłopiec natychmiast przeprosił, ale ojciec wybaczył mu.

Myśląc o nim, Scorpius zaczął się niepokoić. Uczucie narastało, gdy wędrował myślami do swojego dziadka, Lucjusza Malfoya. Zawsze się go bał. Jego srebrne, falujące włosy uzupełnione przeszywającymi szarymi oczami – wszystko to czyniło go jeszcze bardziej onieśmielającym. Nienawidził mugoli, nie mówiąc o czarodziejach półkrwi. Scorpius przypomniał sobie ubiegłoroczną rodzinną kolację kiedy to Lucjusz i Draco prawie się pobili po tym jak Lucjusz nazwał ich „szlamami".

Scorpius bał się czasami swojego ojca, ale było to nic w porównaniu do Lucjusza. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, co pomyślałby sobie o nim dziadek, gdyby przydzielono go do domu innego niż Slytherin.

Zamiast tego, Scorpius powrócił do jedzenia. Westchnął z żalem, że nie ma z kim się nim podzielić. Z przyjacielem. Znajomym chociaż. Z naprawdę kimkolwiek.

Gdy pociąg zaczął wreszcie hamować, chłopiec umierał już z nudów. To uczucie znikło w okamgnieniu wraz z piskiem hamulców pojazdu, i natychmiast pojawiły się ciarki i przerażenie. Scorpius pozbierał swoje bagaże i udał się w kierunku wyjścia.

Pierwszoroczni w pośpiechu starali się jak najprędzej opuścić pociąg. Scorpiusa szybko przytłoczył ten cały zgiełk. Udało mu się jakoś dostać na peron, jednakże tylko po to, by stać na nim w kompletnej dezorientacji i zachodzić w głowę, co u licha powinien teraz zrobić.

– Pirszoroczni, pirszoroczni! – rozbrzmiał ponad hałaśliwym tłumem tubalne, donośne nawoływanie. – Pirszoroczni, za mną! – Scorpius, przeciskając się przez grupki starszych uczniów, szedł za głosem aż do chwili, gdy odnalazł jego źródło.

Pierwszoroczni byli zebrani wokół olbrzymiego mężczyzny z kępą niesfornych brązowych włosów i ogromną brodą, która poniżej ramion była nieco posiwiała. Chłopiec na widok wielkoluda otworzył szeroko oczy, a następnie ze zdenerwowaniem podszedł bliżej.

– Pierwszoroczni tutaj? – zapytał, zaskoczony piskliwością własnego głosu.

– No ta, mój chłopcze – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem wielkolud, patrząc na niego z góry. – Jestem Hagrid, tutejszy gajowy. A ty musisz być od Malfoyów. – Scorpius zagryzł z niepokojem wargę i przytaknął.

– Scorpius Malfoy, proszę pana. – Hagrid nieśmiało pomachał dłonią.

– Darujmy sobie te uprzejmości, chłopcze. Mów mi Hagrid. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Hagrid rzucił okiem na otaczającą go grupę młodych czarodziejów i czarownic. Na peronie nie było już nikogo prócz nich. – No dobra, słuchajcie! – wrzasnął, klaszcząc w dłonie aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Jak dostaniemy się do Hogwartu? – dopytywał się pulchny chłopiec o blond włosach.

– Tego, drogi Lorcanie, dowiesz się, jak będziesz cicho – odparł Hagrid głosem kogoś, kto powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość.

– Mam na imię Lysander, nie Lorcan – odpowiedział młodzieniec. Scorpiusowi niemal zaparło dech, gdy dostrzegł stojącego obok identycznego chłopca.

– Tak, JA jestem Lorcan – zaznaczył ten drugi. Hagrid westchnął i pomasował się po skroni.

– Ech, dobra, to wy. Przepraszam, chłopaki – dał ręką znak, by wszyscy szli za nim – Tędy, pirszoroczni. – Scorpius znalazł się na tyłach grupy, którą gajowy poprowadził z końca peronu do wielkiego jeziora. Po drugiej stronie brzegu liczne wieże zamku wznosiły się dumnie do nieba, z czubkami zanurzonymi w późnowieczornych chmurach.

Scorpius stanął na palcach by zobaczyć, że do doku było przypiętych kilka łódek. Hagrid póki co był zajęty umieszczaniem w nich najmłodszych uczniów. Wkrótce i Scorpius znalazł się w łódce, wraz z Hagridem i bliźniakami. Weszłoby do niej jeszcze kilkoro dzieci, ale olbrzym zajmował połowę wszystkich miejsc siedzących.

Bliźniacy rozmawiali ze sobą, a łódki zaczęły wypływać na jezioro, z pewnością poruszane jakimś zaklęciem.

– Kim jesteś? – Scorpius lekko podskoczył, obrócił się i ujrzał dwóch wpatrujących się niego z zaciekawieniem chłopców.

– Scorpius Malfoy – odpowiedział, wyciągając uprzejmie dłoń.

– Powiedziałeś: Malfoy? – zapytał jeden z nich, mrużąc oczy. Blade policzki Scorpiusa oblał rumieniec.

– Nie bądź niemiły, Lorcanie – rzekł drugi, figlarnie popychając brata. Uścisnął dłoń Scorpiusa i serdecznie potrząsnął. – Jestem Lysander Skamander. Miło mi Cię poznać.

– Skamander? – powtórzył Scorpius – Macie coś wspólnego z Newt'em Skamandrem?

– Był naszym pradziadkiem – wyjaśnił Lorcan, dumnie wypinając pierś. – Jesteśmy synami Rolfa Skamandra i Luny Lovegood.

– Miło mi spotkać was obu – powiedział Scorpius, usiłując zapamiętać niewielkie różnice w ich wyglądzie.

– Jak myślicie, w jakim będziecie domu? – zadał pytanie Lysander gdy dopływali do drugiego brzegu jeziora.

– N-nie wiem – odrzekł szczerze Scorpius. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wciąż przerażało samo myślenie o tym. – A wy?

– W Gryffindorze – odpowiedzieli bliźniacy jednocześnie. Scorpiusa aż zabolało serce. Zaczynał lubić tych chłopców, ale jeśli oni będą w Gryffindorze, a on w Slytherinie, nie będzie opcji, by zostali przyjaciółmi. Co prawda rywalizacja między tymi dwoma domami zmniejszyła się nieco po klęsce Voldemorta, ale jego ojciec wciąż był w stosunku do Gryfonów bardzo uprzedzony.

Scorpius nie miał czasu zbytnio zagłębić się w ten temat, bo łodzie przybiły do brzegu. Hagrid pomógł wszystkim po kolei wejść na ląd, a potem zaprowadził ich schodami do Holu Głównego. Tam czekała nich sędziwa czarownica, którą Hagrid przedstawił jako Profesor McGonagall.

– Witajcie w Hogwarcie, pierwszoroczni – powiedziała kobieta uprzejmie, choć nieco sztywno – Nim wejdziecie do Wielkiej Sali, proszę was, byście ustawili się w kolejności alfabetycznej – i zniknęła za wrotami do Wielkiej Sali, a gajowy zaczął umieszczać zestresowanych i podekscytowanych młodych adeptów magii.

Scorpius był mniej więcej w środku kolejki, która zaczęła wypełniać Wielką Salę. Jej wnętrze sprawiło, że chłopcu zaparło dech w piersiach.

Sam tylko sufit był dziełem sztuki. Naśladował prawdziwe niebo, wraz z gwiazdami, które od czasu do czasu połyskiwały na nocnym granatowym sklepieniu. W centrum pomieszczenia znajdowały się cztery długie stoły – po jednym dla każdego domu. Z sufitu zwisały sztandary z symbolami każdego z nich.

Wszyscy profesorowie siedzieli przy piątym stole po drugiej stronie sali, z twarzami zwróconymi w stronę uczniów, by móc mieć na nich oko. Największe krzesło pośrodku stołu zajmowała McGonagall w czarodziejskim kapeluszu dumnie spoczywającym na jej głowie.

Kobieta wstała i jednym chrząknięciem zaprowadziła ciszę. Scorpius prawie wyszedł z siebie, gdy kobieta jeszcze raz w swoim przemówieniu powitała nowych uczniów w Hogwarcie. Następnie rozpoczęła się Ceremonia Przydziału. Tiara Przydziału zaśpiewała całkiem optymistyczną pieśń, ale Scorpius nie słuchał jej z należytą uwagą. Był zbyt zajęty panikowaniem z powodu tego co lada chwila nastąpi.

– Adams, Julianna – Tak brzmiało pierwsze nazwisko. Brązowowłosa czarownica szybko zasiliła grono Krukonów.

Wraz z postępem Ceremonii Scorpius czuł się w coraz bardziej rozdarty wewnętrznie; Z jednej strony miał ochotę krzyczeć z przerażenia, a z drugiej – zwymiotować. Na szczęście udało mu się powstrzymać od robienia obu tych rzeczy i stać niecierpliwie w kolejce.

– Malfoy, Scorpius – Chłopiec wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia, ale poszedł w kierunku Tiary, mając nadzieję, że wygląda bardziej pewnie niż w rzeczywistości się czuje. Usiadł na niewielkim stołku, a McGonagall umieściła podziurawioną Tiarę na czubku jego jasnych, srebrzystych włosów.

– Hmm, kolejny Malfoy – burknęła czapka na tyle cicho, że usłyszał to tylko Scorpius – Zdecydowanie masz w sobie coś ze Ślizgona, – W umyśle chłopca pojawiło się tysiące myśli. W pierwszej kolejności ulżyło mu, bo ojciec byłby zadowolony gdyby Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Ale, co dziwne, w przeważającym stopniu czuł rozczarowanie. Pragnienie bycia innym i niezależnym od rodziny z sekundy na sekundy stawało się silniejsze.

– Olbrzymi potencjał – wyszeptała Tiara – Problem w tym, co z nim zrobić. Dla Ciebie, powiedziałabym, lepsze będzie… – Scorpius wiedział, czego chce. Czego zawsze chciał. Ale za bardzo się bał o tym teraz wspomnieć. Konsekwencje mogłyby być katastrofalne.

– Slytherin – błagał w ledwo słyszalnym szepcie, mimo, że jego serce pragnęło czegoś zupełnie innego.

– GRYFFINDOR.


	2. Rozdział II

Scorpius poczuł, że serce spada mu na podłogę. Gryffindor? Naprawdę był Gryfonem?

Stanął na dygoczących nogach i skierował się w stronę stołu domu. Jego domu. Padając na najbliższe siedzenie, Scorpius dla złapania równowagi przytrzymał się krawędzi stołu. Czuł grozę zmieszaną z ekscytacją; Grozę na myśl o tym, co powie jego rodzina, podekscytowanie – ponieważ w końcu ziściło się to, czego naprawdę pragnął.

Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany, gdy po brwi spłynęła mu strużka potu. Jego serce wciąż kołatało. Wziął głęboki wdech usilnie próbując ukoić nerwy zanim kompletnie spanikuje.

Będzie dobrze – wmawiał sobie. To nie jest przecież nic wielkiego. Lecz kiedy Scorpius usiłował się uspokoić, cień wątpliwości pojawił się w jego głowie. Był Malfoyem. A Malfoyowie powinni należeć do Slytherinu.

– Gratki, Malfoy! – dobiegł go radosny głos. Scorpius spojrzał w górę i zobaczył siedzących po obu jego stronach braci Skamandrów.

– Jesteśmy Gryfonami! – krzyknął wesoło Lysander, klepiąc Scorpiusa po plecach. Chłopiec wysilił się na słaby uśmiech mimo tego wszystkiego, co działo się teraz w środku niego.

– Tak bardzo się martwiłem, że skończymy w Ravenclawie, tak jak mama – odparł Lorcan. W jego wielkich, błękitnych oczach iskrzyła radość i Scorpius sam zapragnął podzielić ich optymizm. – Ale nie jesteśmy ani trochę tak bystrzy jak ona. Zresztą ja zawsze chciałem być w Gryffindorze.

– I jesteśmy w Gryffindorze, na wskroś, co nie, Malfoy? – odpowiedział Lysander, szturchając Scorpiusa w ramię.

– Na wskroś – powtórzył niepewnie. Wciąż nie do końca to do niego docierało.

Scorpius Malfoy był Gryfonem.

Rose Weasley nie była niecierpliwą dziewczyną. Po matce, Hermionie Granger, odziedziczyła przeciwną cechę – stoicki spokój. Jednakże w tej chwili, gdy nerwowo stukała stopami, górę wzięła natura Weasley'ów.

Rose stała w kolejce czekając na przydzielenie do jednego z domów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Była tu po raz pierwszy i czuła się podekscytowana. Jej kuzyn, Albus Severus Potter, przed chwilą zasilił szeregi Gryffindoru. W głębi serca Rose liczyła, że będzie w tym samym domu co on i jej drugi kuzyn, James.

Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyło ją to, że chłopak Malfoy'ów znalazł się w Gryffindorze. Jej ojciec, zaraz nim weszła do pociągu do Hogwartu, wskazał na niego i z żartem powiedział, by skopała mu zadek na zajęciach. Hermiona szybko skarciła Rona za te słowa, ale Rose nie zwracała już na nie uwagi. Jej oczy były wpatrzone w bladego, jasnowłosego chłopca stojącego kilka kroków dalej. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydał się jej fascynujący, z tymi srebrnymi lokami i mętnymi, szarymi oczami.

Spotkała się z jego spojrzeniem kiedy mijał jej przedział w pociągu. Czuła się zmuszona, by go zaprosić, ale Albus i James wdali się w okropną sprzeczkę i nikomu nie życzyłaby jej słuchania.

Kiedy Tiara krzyknęła „Gryffindor", Rose z uważnie obserwowała jak twarz Malfoya zaczęła wyrażać grozę i ulgę jednocześnie. Zastanawiało ją, co działo się w jego głowie kiedy przechodził do stołu Gryfonów.

— Weasley, Rose!

Odwróciła głowę na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. Wygładziła szaty i podenerwowana podeszła do stołka. Usiadła na nim dość niezgrabnie (nie była typem małej eleganckiej damy) i zaczekała aż Profesor McGonagall położy Tiarę na jej ciemnorudych włosach.

— Weasley, nie? — rzekła z refleksją Tiara. Rose poczuła napięcie gdy kapelusz myślał, co z nią zrobić. — Sądzę, że należysz do… GRYFFINDORU!

Uśmiechając się promiennie, Rose wstała i wręcz pobiegła do stołu Gryfonów. Usiadła obok Albusa i naprzeciw Lorcana Scamandra.

— Udało się nam wszystkim! — krzyknął Lorcan, śmiejąc się wesoło.

— Nawet Malfoy jest w Gryffindorze! — dodał James Syriusz Potter kilka stołków dalej. Rose zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że pomiędzy bliźniakami siedział Scorpius. Podniósł oczy i napotkał jej spojrzenie. Dziewczyna mrugnęła, dostrzegając ogrom emocji zamknięty w wielkich, szarych oczach.

— Ziemia do Rose? — Rose lekko podskoczyła i odwróciła wzrok od tajemniczego Scorpiusa. Zobaczyła Albusa, który próbował zwrócić jej uwagę na McGonagall, która wygłaszała powitalną mowę. Rose ułożyła się wygodnie na krześle i z uwagą słuchała Dyrektorki, która wspomniała o zasadach panujących w szkole, a potem przedstawiła wszystkich nauczycieli. Kiedy skończyła, zaczęła się uczta. Rose zaparło dech na widok stołów, które w okamgnieniu zapełniły się niezliczoną ilością potraw.

— Dzięki niebiosom, umieram z głodu — westchnął Lysander sięgając po pieczonego kurczaka.

— Jak się masz, Rose? — zapytał Lorcan, jego brat, podając jej półmisek z pieczoną wołowiną.

— W porządku — odparła uprzejmie dziewczyna.

— Poznałaś już Malfoya, tego tutaj? — spytał Lorcan wskazując chłopca siedzącego obok. Rose zagryzła wargę zastanawiając się, co pomyśleliby jej rodzice, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że zakolegowała się z Malfoyem. Było powszechnie wiadomo, że jej ojciec nie przepadał za Draco. Dochodząc do wniosku, że powinna być przyjacielska dla każdego, bez względu na nazwisko, ostatecznie odpowiedziała.

— Nie — rzekła wyciągając do chłopca dłoń. — Rose Weasley.

— Scorpius Malfoy — odparł delikatnie potrząsając jej rękę. Unikał spojrzenia Rose, a ona sama dostrzegła, że się zaczerwienił. Być może nie będzie musiała się martwić, że się z nim zaprzyjaźni.

— Jak się miewa twoja mama, Lorcanie? — spytał Rose odwracając się do jednego z braci.

— U Luny wszystko dobrze, dziękuję — odparł rozczochrany blondyn. — Ona i Rolf mają wybrać się do Ameryki kiedy nas nie będzie w domu.

— To wspaniale — oznajmiła Rose — nie widziałam jej od ostatniego Bożego Narodzenia.

— Tak, w tym roku byliśmy bardzo zajęci — wtrącił się Lysander z drugiej strony Scorpiusa. — Ale w najbliższe wakacje chcemy zorganizować tygodniowy zjazd i zebrać wszystkich.

— Och, byłoby cudownie! — skomentował Albus pomiędzy kęsami trzeciego dyniowego pasztecika. Zanim jednak któryś z bliźniaków odpowiedział, obok Rose pojawił się gustownie ubrany duch.

— Witajcie pierwszoroczni — pozdrowił ich przyjacielsko, ale z dystansem.

— Czy to ty jesteś Prawie Bezgłowy Nick? — zapytał podekscytowany Lysander — Mama wiele mi o nim opowiadała.

— Tak, to ja — odpowiedziała zjawa wypinając dumnie przezroczystą pierś. — Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, duch Gryffindoru. — Rose niemal zaśmiała się widząc zdumione, ale wstrząśnięte twarze bliźniaków.

— Jak to jest być martwym? — spytał Lorcan. Prawie Bezgłowego Nick wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym pytaniem.

— Dosyć sztywno — odparł żartobliwie. Lorcan i Lysander wybuchnęli śmiechem. Duchowi spodobała się ich reakcja.

— Dobrze, że mamy znów parę bliźniaków — zauważył. Rose zrobiło się smutno słysząc te słowa – Nick miał na myśli braci Weasley. Nigdy nie miał okazji poznać wujka Freda, ale jego brat George często go wspominał. — Jak widzę, mamy i kolejne dziecko Weasley'ów — kontynuował duch i zwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Rose, proszę pana — odparła biorąc kęs pieczonego kurczaka.

— Kto jest twoim ojcem? — chciał wiedzieć Nick.

— Ron.

— Zawsze lubiłem tego chłopaka — powiedział zamyślony, a potem skierował wzrok na Scorpiusa. Nick wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

Chłopiec nawet przez szeroki stół czuł, jakiego szoku doznał duch.

— Malfoy w Gryffindorze? — Nick westchnął przejęty. — Co się dzieje z tą szkołą? — Z żalem pokręcił głową. — Teraz Krwawy Baron będzie przez wieki o tym biadolił. — Scorpius poczuł jak zalewa się rumieńcem.

Z każdą chwilą czuł się w tym domu coraz mniej mile widziany. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie do nich pasował. Scorpius rozważał, czy nie porozmawiać z McGonagall o przeniesieniu do Slytherinu.

Ale co z Rose? Scorpiusowi wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z jej piwnym spojrzeniem by natychmiast poczuć motyle w brzuchu. Jej oczy były najpiękniejszymi rzeczami, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Chłopiec musiał szybko odwrócić wzrok, by nie wyglądało to, jakby się gapił.

Z pewnością istniały zalety bycia w Gryffindorze.

Scorpius pośpiesznie odegnał wszystkie tego typu myśli z głowy i zganił się wewnętrznie za roztrząsanie takich rzeczy. Tym bardziej, że dotyczyły jednej z Weasley'ów. Gdyby usłyszał to jego ojciec, to umarłby ze śmiechu lub z przerażenia, choć bardziej prawdopodobne było to drugie.

Po skończonej uczcie McGonagall kazała prefektom zabrać pierwszorocznych do odpowiednich Pokojów Wspólnych. Scorpius trzymał się blisko bliźniaków, którzy podążali za Rose i Albusem Potterem do wieży Gryfonów.

— Witajcie w wieży Gryfonów! — krzyknęła jedna z prefektów – wysoka, blada brunetka z idealnie prostymi włosami. — To jest wejście — dodała. Podeszła do wielkiego portretu przedstawiającego tęgą kobietę w czerwonej sukni. Gruba Dama rzuciła grupie znudzone spojrzeni.

— Obecne hasło to „sniddleficks" — ogłosił drugi prefekt. Gruba dama chrząknęła i odkryła przed nimi wejście.

Scorpius pochylił się i przeszedł przez przejście prosto do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Ciepłe płomienie strzelały wesoło w ogromnym kominku przy ścianie. Kanapy i fotele były nieregularnie poustawiane w całym pokoju. W kątach i wnękach znajdowały się stoliki i krzesła. W pomieszczeniu panowała domowa, przytulna atmosfera i Scorpius miał nadzieję, że przeżyje w nim wiele wspaniałych chwil.

— Pierwszoroczni chłopcy, tędy! — zawołał jeden z prefektów. Scorpius prędko dołączył do grupki najmłodszych uczniów i wszedł po schodach, kierując się w stronę sypialni. Przed wejściem do niej spojrzał raz jeszcze na Pokój Wspólny i pochwycił spojrzenie Rose, która poszła razem z grupą dziewcząt.

Rudowłosa Gryfonka też na niego popatrzyła. Szybko mu pomachała i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Scorpius także jej pomachał, po czym pośpiesznie się odwrócił.

Podczas gdy prefekci rozdzielali chłopców do różnych pokojów, okazało się, że Scorpius będzie w jednym dormitorium z braćmi Scamander i Albusem Potterem. Miał być też z nimi niejaki Jakub Hamilton. Był raczej milczący i nie rozmawiał z nikim gdy rozpakowywali się.

— Ej, Scorpius, to twoja sowa? — spytał Albus, upychając w szufladzie ostatnią parę skarpet. Jego łóżko było najbliżej okna, na którego parapecie właśnie usiadła duża czarna sowa.

— Tak, to Morwen.

— Wygląda na to, że dostałeś list. — zauważył Lysander, spoglądając mu przez ramię. Scorpius odczepił kopertę od nóżki ptaka i spostrzegł, że jest to specjalna koperta rodziny Malfoyów. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł na materacu. Z Prędko otworzył kopertę, wyjął list i zaczął czytać.

 _Scorpiusie, synu._

 _Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz w Slytherinie. Jestem pewien, że będzie Ci tam wspaniale. Ja i mama jesteśmy z Ciebie bardzo dumni i jesteśmy przekonany, że staniesz się chlubą swojego domu. Urodziłeś się by być w Slytherinie. Masz to we krwi. Wiem, że piszę do Ciebie bardzo wcześnie, ale chciałem życzyć Ci powodzenia._

 _Trzymaj się, synu. Wierzę, że Slytherin Ci się spodoba, tak jak i mnie._

 _Twój tata, Draco Malfoy._

Z każdym kolejnym czytaniem listu Scorpiusowi coraz bardziej pękało serce. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Zawiódł własnego ojca. Bez dwóch zdań. Gdy leżał na łóżku przeżywając swoją pierwszą noc w zamku, w głowie wciąż huczały mu słowa ojca.

 _Urodziłeś się by być w Slytherinie. Masz to we krwi._


	3. Rozdział III

Rose obudziła się i zobaczyła, że brzeg jej łóżka rozświetla blask porannego słońca. Rudowłosa dziewczyna ziewnęła, usiadła na materacu i przeciągnęła się.

To jej pierwszy pełny dzień w Hogwarcie. Na piegowatych policzkach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Nie wiadomo dlaczego wiedziała, że to będzie wspaniały dzień.

— Dzień dobry! — rozległ się ze strony sąsiedniego łóżka wesoły głos. Rose spojrzała w lewo, gdzie jedna z jej współlokatorek, Allison Sommerfield, przebierała się w szkolne szaty. Niska, szczupła dziewczyna o kręconych, miodowych włosach uśmiechnęła się podobnie jak Rose wcześniej.

Jak na razie, tylko Allison była do niej pozytywnie nastawiona. Rose to nie przeszkadzało, zwłaszcza, że Laura Millington, Mandi Hopkins i Teresa Ainsley wydawały się być snobkami. Kiedy wczoraj znalazły się w sypialni, wszystkie trzy zadarły prędko nosy widząc jej raczej chłopięcy strój. Z kolei Allison była miła i serdeczna. Porozmawiałyby sobie wczoraj dłużej, ale były wykończone.

Natomiast teraz, wstając z łóżka i ubierając się, Rose była przerażona perspektywą pierwszego dnia w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Wzięły się z Allison pod rękę i popędziły razem do Wielkiej Sali, po drodze śmiejąc się i chichocząc.

Na miejscu panował zgiełk złożony z rozmaitych dźwięków. Rose spostrzegła swojego kuzyna Albusa siedzącego ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. Ciągnąc Allison za rękę, Rose podążyła w ich kierunku. Dziewczyna usiadła koło Scorpiusa, a Allison obok Albusa, który w tej chwili zajmował się krojeniem bekonu.

— Albusie, Scorpiusie – to jest Allison Sommerfield — powiedziała Rose. — Allison, to jest Albus Potter, mój kuzyn, a to Scorpius… —

— …Malfoy — dokończyła Allison drwiącym głosem. Chłopiec ze zmieszaną miną odwrócił wzrok.

— Och, więc znacie się? — zapytała delikatnie Rose, wyczuwając napięcie. Wymieniła spojrzenia z Albusem, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Jego ojciec zabił moją ciocię w wojnie z Voldemortem — odpowiedziała chłodno Allison. Scorpius wzdrygnął się. Rose poczuła, że z wrażenia lekko rozwarła usta.

— Allison tak mi…

— Draco Malfoy to zdrajca i zasługuje by zgnić w Azkabanie — oznajmiła Allison wściekłym tonem. Scorpius nagle wstał i oddalił się od stołu. Rose w oszołomieniu patrzyła jak wybiega przez drzwi, zmierzając Merlin wie gdzie. Wróciła do swojej przyjaciółki.

— Czy to było konieczne? — spytała. Allison otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Jego ojciec jest mordercą! — wrzasnęła ze złością.

— Ale to nie znaczy, że on nim jest! — odparła Rose. Było jej trochę żal Scorpiusa. Musiało mu być ciężko będąc ciągle porównywanym do ojca.

— Ma to we krwi — powiedziała Allison. — Wkrótce sama zobaczysz. W głowie mi się nie mieści, że Tiara umieściła go w Gryffindorze. — Po tych słowach współlokatorka Rose powróciła do swojego omleta. Rose przemyślała jej słowa. Miała rację.

Spoglądając przez ramię zauważyła, że Scorpius nie wrócił. Westchnęła zastanawiając się, czy powinna go poszukać, czy nie. Koleś być może miał problemy ze zintegrowaniem się ze swoim domem. Rose ugryzła się w wargę i postanowiła trzymać się z nową koleżanką.

Wkrótce dostali plan zajęć na ten semestr i Rose z żalem zauważyła, że pierwszymi zajęciami są Eliksiry. Nigdy nie była najlepsza w czymkolwiek, co wiązało się ze ścisłymi instrukcjami. Jednakże kolejne były Zaklęcia z profesorem Flitwickiem. To już brzmiało bardziej zachęcająco.

Rose spakowała się i ramię w ramię z Allison skierowała się do lochów, gdzie miała się odbyć ich pierwsza lekcja w zamku.

Scorpius próbował się uspokoić, ale bezskutecznie. Wiedział, że to nigdy się nie skończy. Ludzie już zawsze będą porównywać go z ojcem, z Malfoyami. Do końca życia będzie osądzany na podstawie czynów innych.

Przemierzając pokój wspólny, oddychał głęboko i gwałtowanie wypuszczał powietrze. Pokój wspólny _Gryffindoru_ , wypełniony czerwono-złotymi ozdobami. Poprzedniej nocy Scorpius wiele myślał o nim myślał, ale teraz niemal czuł do niego wstręt. Zastanawiał się czy też byłby tak niesprawiedliwie oceniany gdyby należał do Slytherinu. Wątpił w to.

Scorpius przeciągnął dłoń po srebrnych włosach i głęboko westchnął. Jego pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie jeszcze się nie zaczął, a on już czuł się całkowicie przytłoczony.

Zegar nad kominkiem zadzwonił osiem razy, oznajmiając chłopcu, że do rozpoczęcia zajęć pozostało piętnaście minut. Scorpius zagryzł wargę, podniósł z podłogi teczkę na książki i wypełzł z pokoju wspólnego.

— Pośpiesz się, jesteś spóźniony — powiedziała Gruba dama kąśliwym tonem gdy wychodził przez dziurę przykrytą portretem.

Scorpius zignorował ten komentarz i pomknął korytarzem aż nie znalazł schodów prowadzących do lochów. Profesor Horacy Slughorn właśnie zaczynał kiedy chłopiec wparował do sali.

— Ach, wiedziałem, że kogoś brakowało — rzekł profesor, a Scorpius poczuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych. — Jak się nazywasz, młodzieńcze?

— Malfoy, proszę pana. Scorpius Malfoy — odpowiedział cicho, wślizgując się na ostatnie wolne miejsce między Lysandrem i Rose.

— Malfoy, tak? — powtórzył nauczyciel, unosząc brwi. — Bardzo dobrze. Odejmuję pięć punktów Slytherinowi za spóźnienie.

— Gryffindorowi, proszę pana — poprawił go Scorpius z rezygnacją w głosie. Brwi Slughorna uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.

— Tak, racja. Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Scorpius poczuł ucisk w piersi gdy większość Gryfonów rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne gniewu z powodu utraconych punktów. Ale on wiedział, dlaczego naprawdę są wściekli. Według nich on nie powinien nawet być w Gryffindorze.

Osuwając się z siedzenia, Scorpius starał się uważnie słuchać profesora Slughorna, który mówił o Eliksirze leczącym czyraki. Na świeżym kawałku pergaminu i nowym piórem robił dokładne notatki. Kiedy przyszła pora na podzielenie uczniów w pary, które będą razem pracować przez cały rok, Scorpius cały w nerwach czekał aż profesor Slughorn dojdzie do niego.

— Rose Weasley i Scorpius Malfoy — powiedział mimochodem. Chłopiec aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył Rose, która wyglądała na równie zakłopotaną co on. Za nią stała widocznie wkurzona Allison.

— No dobrze, zacznijcie w parach przygotowywać Eliksir leczący czyraki — zarządził profesor Slughorn, powracając do biurka znajdującego się z przodu stęchłego, pełnego wilgoci pomieszczenia.

Scorpius przesunął swój stołek bliżej Rose i razem zdecydowali, że dziś skorzystają z jego kociołka. Poczuł się winny, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wolałaby pracować z kimś innym.

— A zatem, musimy zmielić sześć kłów węża na drobny proszek — rzekła Rose, czytając notatki. Unikała jego wzroku. Scorpius podejrzewał, że to z powodu wcześniejszych komentarzy jej znajomych.

— Rose? — zapytał kładąc na stole wymagane składniki, moździerz i tłuczek. Rudowłosa dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Jej piwne oczy były szeroko otwarte.

— Tak? — odpowiedziała, patrząc chłopcu prosto w oczy.

— Jeśli wolisz być z kimś innym, mogę poprosić…

— Nie trzeba — wtrąciła prędko Rose — To naprawdę żaden problem. — Spojrzała ukradkiem na Allison, która była w parze z Mandi Hopkins. — Ona nie ma prawa obwiniać cię za to co się stało — Rose uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i wróciła do kruszenia kłów węża. Scorpius zgadzał się z nią, czuł jednak, że nie do końca mu ufa. Całkiem zresztą zrozumiałe.

— Co dalej?

— Wsyp pięć miarek do kociołka, następnie ogrzewaj do 250 stopni przez dziesięć sekund.

— Mam cztery miarki — powiedział Scorpius czytając swoje notatki. Rose ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknęła chłopcu przez ramię.

— No cóż, oboje możemy mieć rację — oznajmiła rozważając różne opcje. — Zróbmy to po mojemu. — Scorpius był pewien, że to właśnie on miał rację, ale nie chciał wywoływać awantury w środku zajęć.

— Niech będzie.

Rose nie wątpiła w siebie wrzucając do kociołka pięć miarek skruszonych kłów węża. Jej srebrnowłosy kolega natychmiast zwiększył ogień do właściwego poziomu, a po dziesięciu sekundach Rose machnęła różdżką nad bulgoczącą mazią.

— Teraz musimy poczekać — oznajmiła Rose siadając na krześle. Scorpius również spoczął, a dziewczyna przyglądała się jak rozgląda się po sali. Jego inteligentne oczy przemierzały pomieszczenie, niczego nie przeoczając.

Rose wciąż nie wiedziała czy powinna się z nim zaprzyjaźnić czy nie. Wydawał się być w porządku, nawet pomimo uwag Allison dotyczących jego rodziny. Rose nie chciała być zmuszona wybierać między nią a Scorpiusem.

Jej myśli powróciły do rzeczywistości z chwilą gdy Profesor Slughorn rozpoczął kolejny wykład o eliksirze który właśnie przygotowywali. Dziewczyna skupiła się na nauczycielu, z oszałamiającą szybkością notując każde jego słowo.

Profesor skończył dokładnie wtedy gdy uczniowie mieli kontynuować warzenie mikstur. Rose i Scorpius przebrnęli przez kolejne kroki, podczas gdy Slughorn przechadzał się po klasie uważnie obserwując pracę swoich uczniów. Kiedy podszedł do nich, uniósł brwi, ale minął ich bez słowa.

Scorpius właśnie skończył końcowe zaklęcia nad kociołkiem kiedy ze środka doszedł dźwięk. Rose z ciekawością zerknęła na ciemnofioletowy eliksir.

— On nie powinien być fioletowy — zauważył oschle Scorpius. Jego partnerka zacisnęła usta i zajrzała jeszcze raz do swoich notatek.

— Nie, powinien unosić się różowy dym — zgodziła się.

— Cóż, na razie nic się tu nie unosi — odpowiedział Scorpius. Rose rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie.

— Tak, widzę. — Odwróciła się w stronę nauczyciela, który kilka rzędów dalej sprawdzał postępy Albusa i Jacoba Hamiltona. — Panie Profesorze! — zawołała, podnosząc rękę do góry.

— Tak, panno Weasley? — odrzekł nauczyciel i szybko do nich podszedł.

— Zrobiliśmy coś nie tak — przyznała Rose z twarzą czerwoną ze wstydu.

— Ach tak, widzę, że odziedziczyła pani talent do Eliksirów po ojcu — odpowiedział Slughorn, po czym spojrzał na miksturę i zmarszczył brwi. — A raczej jego brak. — W zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie. — Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z takim odcieniem fioletu...

Nim jednak Profesor Slughorn zdążył dokończyć, wydobywający się z kociołka gwizd przybrał na sile. Gęsty płyn zdawał się bulgotać jeszcze głośniej, a potem gwałtownie eksplodował wyrzucając fioletową maź w powietrze.

Kilka kropel wylądowało na podłodze, inne wpadły spowrotem do kociołka. Niestety najwięcej cieczy znalazło się na twarzy Profesora Slughorna. Z całej jego głowy ściekała wydzielina, a jego włosy przybrały fioletową barwę. Rose przyglądała się temu zszokowana. Była zbyt wstrząśnięta by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Profesor Slughorn początkowo również milczał. Patrzył jedynie na Rose i jej partnera wzrokiem który wyrażał coś na pograniczu wstrętu i rozbawienia.

— Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — rzekł tylko, po czym obrócił się i poszedł na początek sali. Rozgląjąc się po twarzach milczących, oszołomionych uczniów chrząknął. — Niech to nauczy nas… jak _nie_ przyrządzać Eliksiru leczącego czyraki.

Kilka osób zachichotało, ale spojrzenie Slughorna prędko sprowadziło je do porządku.

— Koniec zajęć — oznajmił, machnąwszy nonszalancko dłonią.

Rose wzięła swoje książki i jak najszybciej wyparowała z lochów, a razem z nią – Scorpius. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na korytarzu, oparli się o ściany i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Następnie udali się na Zaklęcia, i przez całą drogę chichotali pod nosem. W tym czasie Rose przyszło coś do głowy.

Może te Eliksiry wcale nie są takie złe…


End file.
